


[podfic] Programming and Its Roots

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Counterweight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robot Feelings, counterweight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Divines don't leave behind scars that heal, but rather residue thatlingers, no matter how short-lived their pilot's candidacy may have been. This is something that Mako is beginning to know all too well.Thankfully, Mako isn't alone in this feeling. At least AuDy is here too.





	[podfic] Programming and Its Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Programming and its Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019510) by [patster223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/pseuds/patster223). 



[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yz6dgyr6s4ljiur/programming%20and%20its%20roots.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 16:28 / 15.8MB


End file.
